Visitors from UNDERWATER!
by Eveliuxx
Summary: SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star finnaly get to live out their dream and come to Camp Rock...one-shot


_**A/N – I know its terribly stupid but I was feeling giddy and had nothing better to do at 2 in the morning, so I wrote this....enjoy and review.**_

"I can't believe it Patrick! We're really here!" said SpongeBob looking up at the sign that read "Welcome to Camp Rock" in big admiring eyes.

"Where?" asked Patrick looking around himself not seeing what had SpongeBob so amazed

"Here! Camp Rock!" exclaimed Sponge waving his arms around but finding it pretty hard, since he still wasn't used to being out from under water.

"Camp Rock?! It's a good thing I brought my snorkel!" squeaked Patrick taking out his breathing tube from his mouth and dropping it on the ground.

"umm...Patrick...You need that to breathe" advised his best buddy

"uh uh" argued Patrick going all blue in the face but then realising that he could just pick up the tube from the ground and put it back in his mouth, and did so.

"Oh! Patrick! Someone's coming towards us!" SpongeBob jumped happily by the gate and stared at the guy with dark floppy hair and a girl with a huge grin on her face, walking towards them.

Patrick gasps and tried to steady himself before he fell down "IT'S SHANE GREY! AND...I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHO THAT IS BUT WOW! SHE IS HERE!" screamed Patrick pointing his fingerless hands at the people, but then getting his attention drawn up in a very round, very soft stone lying on the ground.

"Hey guys, how may we help you?" asked Shane politely trying to peal Patrick from his chest, who very excitedly placed himself there after yelling "Jingle bells are----WOOH!"

"Why hello there, I am SpongeBob SquarePants and this is Patrick Star" introduced SpongeBob

"We know who you are" smiled the girl as she helped Shane get Patrick off of his chest.

"You do??" asked SpongeBob in surprise putting on a pair of gloomy eyes. The girl nodded

"Of course! Well, I'm Mitchie and this is Shane, if you follow us we will show you to your cabins" said Mitchie finally getting Patrick to unglue himself from Shane. "If you just follow me-"

"Already? I thought we'd go to the carnival first..." started Pat in a disappointed voice. The two teens were looking confused when SpongeBob explained to him that they were in Camp Rock and not in The Underwater Glove World like Patrick thought.

"Well that explains why that big sign says 'Tie Your Shoe Laces'" scoffed Patrick starting to follow Mitchie. SpongeBob looked around himself but could not see that sign Patrick seemed to see.

"Come on now" cooed Shane taking Sponge's hand.

"There is a sign-"

"No there is not" Shane laughed and skipped to catch up with Mitchie and Patrick.

:)

"WOW! THAT'S OUR CABIN?!" exclaimed Patrick twirling around the cramped room. "It's fascinating!"

"No Patrick that is the janitor's closet" explained Shane pulling Patrick out from the closet and leading him to the cabin, followed by Mitchie and Sponge. "This is your cabin" announced Shane proudly stepping in.

Patrick jumped up and down for a couple of seconds and jumped on to Shane's back yelling "ORANGE IS MY FAVOURITE COLOUR!" No one dared to ask him what did orange have to do with anything.

SpongeBob put down his bags on the bed and whispered something to Patrick making him almost immediately jump of the guy's back.

"What did you say to him?" asked Mitchie surprised at the quick change in Pat's mood.

SpongeBob let a secret smile spread and a single eyebrow raise "That's just between me and Patrick" he smirked and everyone turned to look at Patrick.

"I am getting a new tube of tooth paste! La la la la la!" he sang and danced around the cabin before falling out the open window. Everyone rushed outside to check on Patrick.

"LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" he giggled starting to run but Mitchie held him back with a laugh "It's time for the Open Jam"

"WE GET JAM!?" shouted Pat but Mitchie laughed and shook her head giving Patrick a reason to frown.

:)

"Who wants to go first?" asked Brown scanning the crowd. Some people were shouting and begging like mad but SpongeBob and Patrick stood out to Brown, and were called up first.

"Ready Patrick?!" asked SpongeBob getting his guitar

"For what?"

"Queue Music!"

"Huh?" Patrick was really confused but grabbed the mike that was handed to him and scratched his back, which is not why it was handed to him.

The music started and Sponge played away on his guitar while Patrick began to understand what the mike was used for.

"If you would be jelly and I would be a fish if we got married what would it make us?" sang SpongeBob "JELLYFISH!" Shouted everybody together "What did you say?! Spell it o-u-t!"

"J-E-L-L-Y-F-I-S-H!"

"Let's try that again! Woo! If you would be jelly and I would be a fish if we got married what would it make us?"

The song went on for another 10min repeating the same 2 lines until Brown had the words stuck in his head and decided to put a stop to it. He plugged out the stereo and the sound system and what was left was the sound of SpongeBob playing on the guitar which now everybody realised he could not play properly.

Patrick and SpongeBob made their way off the stage and into the welcoming arms of the Camp Rockers. After being congratulated at least 50 times by each person they crawled over to a table at the back with a couple of other people and sat down.

"That was great!" squeaked a blond girl who then they found out was Tess Tyler, who happened to be the daughter of TJ Tyler who was very well known in Bikini Bottom, so it took a while for the guys to adjust to being around her.

"Yeah!" everyone around the table chorused

"I know! Wasn't it so great?" agreed Patrick "What was great?"

Everyone stopped their talking and stared at Patrick, who was drooling and staring blankly at Tess. She made a disgusted face and yelling 'ew' went to another table.

"What's wrong with her?" asked SpongeBob but didn't really expect anyone to answer. Sponge and Pat were ignored for sometime for some reason that they didn't know and didn't try to figure out. SpongeBob was about to go back to the cabin, because he was so tired after their journey from Bikini Bottom and the performance got everything they had left from them.

"Pat-" SpongeBob began but then noticed Patrick sleeping on Mitchie's lap. She was trying to gently slide him off her lap but when she finally succeeded Pat fell to the floor and banged his head on the table.

"Ow" he declared tiredly but fell asleep before Sponge could say anything to him. He had no choice but to try 'n carry his friend back to the cabin, and Shane offered to help.

Shane found it very surprising that Patrick was so heavy but Sponge was ready for it and took it with no surprise what's so ever.

"What does this guy _eat?" _asked Shane dropping Patrick on the bed but unfortunately when Patrick's body hit the bed...the bed hit the ground followed by Patrick.

"Jeez!" shouted Shane running his hands through his hair.

SpongeBob stood staring at the pink starfish lying in between the broken bed bits. He thought some things through, as pink bubble gum wrappers started to form in his head he spoke...

"We're leaving tomorrow" stated Sponge

"You're wha-a?" stuttered Shane still trying to catch his breath back from the exercise he got from carrying pinky.

"Yeah, I have to work in the Crusty Crab." He said in a 'duh' tone " barely let me off for the one day"

Mitchie raised an eyebrow and smile, but Shane let out an angry sigh and stormed out of the room.

"He...um....doesn't like visitors" she said and followed him out. Followed him out...followed him out.....followed him out.......

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"_What's wrong Shane?" asked __Mitchie from the bed beside me_

"_I had the worst nightmare..." I began and she motioned me to go on as she came over to me. _

"_SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star came to Camp Rock" I told her and she stared at me blankly before bursting out in laughter. _

"_You have the most vivid and...weird immagination I have ever seen!" she giggle coming closer to me._

"_Is that a good thing?" I smiled leaning in closer to her_

"_I don't know...what do you think?" _

_There was a knock on the door and Brown came in._

"_Shane? Would you mind sharing your cabin with someone?" he asked and Mitchie climbed off my knees moving back to her own bed. _

"_Umm...who?" _

"_Shane meet SpongeBob and Patrick-"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_


End file.
